


Weakness

by justin_cidermouth



Category: GWA (r/gonewildaudio), GWA - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28587879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justin_cidermouth/pseuds/justin_cidermouth
Summary: This is a script for the sub-reddit r/GoneWildAudio. Each line is read aloud and each [action] is recorded by a single performer to create an immersive roleplay experience for the listener.If you're discovering this script just from exploring AO3, you can check out reddit.com/r/gonewildaudio to see what I'm talking about :)See the original reddit post here: https://tinyurl.com/y5jfq8n4--This story is a work of fiction. All characters depicted are over eighteen (18) years of age.--
Kudos: 2





	Weakness

[F4M] [Script Offer] Weakness [TW: mentions of suicide] [TW: mentions of PTSD] [married couple] [ex-military] [reverse comfort] [emotional] [romantic] [blowjob] [missionary] [cum with me] [creampie] [u/justin_cidermouth]

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Synopsis: You insisted on coming out here with me to attend a funeral for someone I served with. Now I'm glad you did. I’m stubbornly independent, and used to doing things on my own, but I had no idea how deeply this loss would affect me… and how much I’d need you.

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Please feel free to cut, repeat, paraphrase, or ad lib any lines to suit your performance, timing/pacing, or personal vernacular wherever you like. Authenticity over fidelity always.

[Action/direction]  
*Emphasis*  
(SFX) All sound effects are optional

\----------------------------------------------------------------

(Door opens/closes)  
[Distant, distracted]  
Well that was…  
Huh? Yes, exactly.  
A lovely service.  
Very… tasteful.

Talk?  
What’s there to talk about?  
Just another funeral.  
(Angrily putting away shoes, keys, etc. drawers slamming throughout)  
One more flag folded into a triangle  
And handed to a grieving mother.  
Another soldier I failed to protect.

[Loud, suddenly angry] Of course I’m responsible!!!  
She was one of mine.  
Ugghh! Why are you even here?  
I told you I’d be fine on my own.  
All you’ve done since we left for the airport was ask the wrong questions  
And say the wrong things  
You don’t fucking get it!

[Sigh]  
[Relenting, frustrated with yourself] Sorry… I’m sorry…  
I shouldn’t be snapping at you.  
You're here to be supportive,  
Not to be my punching bag.  
I’m just so frustrated…  
[Rage bubbling under the surface]  
There’s all this anger just stuffed into my chest  
And it’s packed so tight I can’t even breathe  
All I wanna do is cry but I can’t and it makes me fucking sick  
[Short pause]  
No I mean it, can you hand me the trash can?  
I think I might puke.  
[Long pause, you shakingly try with great difficulty to breathe slowly in your nose and out your mouth]  
Mhmm… Yeah I’m...  
[Another deep breath] I think I’m okay  
Yes water, thank you.  
(Water bottle opens)  
[You take a sip]

Yeah, of course I wanna cry.  
I wish I *could*, but it’s physically impossible.  
I haven't cried since I was twelve years old.  
I spent so long suppressing it, at some point I just lost it altogether.  
Now I can't even do it when I *want* to.  
You don’t think I wanted to cry at our wedding?  
At my dad’s funeral?  
And today… right now…  
I mean it seems so simple, right?  
The first thing babies do when they’re born.  
The most basic human response, and I feel like it’s been stolen from me.  
Growing up without a mom… only Major Geneneral Hardass for a parent.  
Didn’t matter that I was a girl, I wasn't treated any differently from my brothers.  
There was no room for weakness in our family.  
And crying is for the weak.  
So my dad drilled it out of us.  
Eventually I just got used to it.  
Crying isn't something you think you'll miss.  
I didn't miss it when I was 15 and broke my arm.  
I certainly didn't miss it the first time I got dumped.  
But days like this… when it’s all fighting so hard to come bursting out of me…  
I wish I could just fall apart.  
I’m just…  
So fucking exhausted.

Losing someone in combat is hard enough, but this?  
Depression? Suicide?  
That’s something I don’t know how to fight.  
How do I watch someone’s back against an enemy like that?  
I mean we were out! We were back in the world.  
She fought through hell… absolute hell to get back home.  
For her to just…  
Ugh!

No. Don’t do that.  
I could have done more.  
Checked in more often.  
Something, I don’t know...  
I just…  
I didn’t *see* it.  
We were on skype, a bunch of us… just a couple weeks ago.  
*Weeks*  
She seemed fine.  
She was engaged, cracking jokes, making plans…  
Not a single red flag.  
No signs that she'd checked out.  
Did she just get good at hiding it?  
Maybe I just wanted so badly to believe she was okay that I didn’t--...  
I'm sorry, can we just…  
Can we talk about something else?  
I'm starting to feel nauseous again.

Fiancée?  
No, not like that  
I meant she was engaged in conversation. [A reluctant laugh]  
Like she was present.  
She wasn't seeing anyone.  
Hmm?  
No, I don't think you're weak [Chuckle]  
What because I've seen you cry?  
Because you blubbered like a baby on the flight here  
watching a documentary about seeing-eye dogs? [Laugh]  
No, darling.  
You're my sweet, sensitive civvie husband.  
And you're the strongest person I know.  
The things you’ve been through…  
The thing’s I’ve *put* you through…  
No, it’s true.  
I’m no walk in the park.  
I’m doing the work, and I’m getting better  
But you’ve put up with more than your share from me.  
And I know that.  
Don’t think I don’t.  
You’ve been so patient with me.  
More than I deserve.  
And you endure it all with that perfect goofy smile [Sigh]

Look, I’m not good with words and feelings and shit  
You know that.  
But today they just seem to be seeping out  
the harder I try to hold them in, so...  
Just... shut up and let me talk, ok?  
I know how lucky I am.  
Today more than ever.

After three tours...  
Three hellish, nightmare tours  
The things I’ve seen… the things I’ve done…  
I was sure I’d never... feel human again.  
If you hadn’t found me in that bar  
And smiled at me like that...  
The exact same smile I remembered from junior prom  
[Sigh] Who knows... where I would've wound up.  
I might have eaten a bullet by now too.  
No, hey just listen.  
I know it's hard to hear.  
Believe me it's no fun admitting it.  
I was in a bad place.  
Real bad.  
The kind of bad there's no coming back from.  
But somehow you--...

[Pause]  
I know you think that never having served is some kind of wall between us  
Like there’s parts of me you’ll never understand  
But believe me when I say you were exactly what I needed.  
And when I saw that smile… so brilliant…  
And so familiar.  
Like a beacon lighting my way home.  
Back to who I was. Who I used to be…  
That girl in the horrible purple dress she thought was so cute  
Laughing and rolling her eyes at her goofball boyfriend's ridiculous dance moves [Laugh]  
That smile reminded me I was a person once.  
That I was alive once...  
Before all the--... [Trail off]

It took a lot of work, a lot of setbacks,  
And a lot of hurting you.  
But It's because of you I've managed to regain  
whatever humanity I have now.  
I was lost… and you showed me the way.  
Just…  
Don’t ever let me forget how lucky I am.  
That you found me.  
Okay? [Kiss]

[Kissing between lines and throughout, increasing in intensity]  
No it's okay.  
Please.  
I need this.  
I need to feel something…  
Anything else.  
Here... lay down on the bed.  
[(Belt unbuckling, pants unzipping, fabric rustling) sounds occur during the next lines]  
What do you mean?  
I just told you how much I appreciate you.  
Now I'm gonna show you.

[Improv a loving appreciative BJ, or use the scripted version provided below, or any combination of the two]  
{{{[Gentle kissing/sucking between lines and throughout]  
I've never sucked a cock in my dress uniform before. [Laugh]  
Oh yeah? You like that?  
Mmm, me too.  
I really do.  
Seeing you look into my eyes  
While I take your cock into my mouth.  
Like we're perfectly connected.  
I feel so close to you like this.  
Not as close as when you're inside me, but still...  
...  
Speaking of which...}}}

[Kissing, gentle moaning between lines and throughout]  
(Fabric rustling throughout)  
Help me with these buttons.  
Yeah take it off.  
All of it.  
[Laugh] No, I've never done *that* in my dress uniform either.  
Another time.  
Right now, I don't want to be anything else but your wife.  
I want to be naked for you.  
You too, I want nothing between us.  
[Once all clothing is removed] Come here.  
I need you inside me.  
[A gentle gasp as he enters you]

[Improv gentle missionary sex, or use the scripted version below, or any combination of the two]  
{{{[Moaning, panting between lines and throughout]  
(Sex sounds)  
You feel so good.  
Mmm yeah, just like that.  
Hold me tight.  
I feel so safe here... in your arms.  
[Giggle] Why do you do that?  
No, like it  
Just wondering  
Why you always kiss my scars  
Every time  
...  
I love that  
Say it again  
...  
That's beautiful  
You're so perfect  
How are you so fucking perfect?  
Oh fuck  
I'm close  
Will you cum with me?  
Yeah?  
[Moaning/gasping between lines and throughout, quickly increasing in intensity]  
Make me cum.  
Make me feel alive  
That's it, don't stop  
I wanna feel it.  
Make me feel it.  
Yes Oh fuck I'm cumming!  
[You gasp and hold your breath]  
(Sex sounds slowing drastically, sheets rustling)  
[Orgasm]  
[Whispering between uneven shaky breaths]  
Yes… I feel it…  
I’m alive… I’m… alive… [Repeating more quietly until breathing normalizes]}}}

What?  
No I’m not.  
I told you I can’t.  
Tears?  
Holy shit… tears…  
You’re right, I’m…  
[Shocked] I’m crying…?  
[Elated] I’m crying!  
[Mixed emotions overcome, and you sob into his chest. Softly at first, then letting the floodgates open, weeping uncontrollably for as long as you see fit before speaking again]

[Sniffling and sobbing between lines and throughout]  
I just can't stop thinking  
What if she had someone  
Someone like you  
Who loved her  
As much as you love me  
Someone to kiss her scars  
[Fade out on your sobbing softly]  
END


End file.
